


感冒的话还是请好好休息吧

by YakultDelivering



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakultDelivering/pseuds/YakultDelivering
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 15





	感冒的话还是请好好休息吧

康涩琪感冒的确有点严重。

这是孙胜完跨坐到对方腿上时产生的第一个想法。

周末为了活动方便而换上的居家短裤在夏天并不打算起到多大的保暖和遮蔽作用，这使得她大腿内侧本来就过分柔嫩的肌肤在接触到对方被薄薄睡裤覆盖着的大腿时能感受到明显的温度差，而在当下氛围的渲染下差不多可以用瞬间的灼烧来形容。

孙胜完皱皱眉，又想收回自己的腿，好移动去够床头柜上的遥控器，毕竟发着烧吹空调可不太好，然而她才刚要起身，衣服下摆就被捉住了。

康涩琪因为被捂在被子里太久了，脸颊有些不自然的红润，看上去就像偷喝了橱柜里珍藏的葡萄酒一样，晕熏熏的。她捏着衣料的两根指头向下坠了坠，迷蒙的眼睛传递出类似于不满的情绪：“你答应我了，胜完。”

“我只是调低空调而已……”孙胜完这样解释着，明明的确没有要逃跑的想法，但是当被康涩琪用专注炽热的眼神直直盯着的时候，又莫名其妙萌生出心虚的成分来。

孙胜完其实也不知道事情为什么会发现成这样，自己刚才明明是担心她沾水会加重感冒而坚持并且不带一丝杂念地给她擦身体来着。可能是健康值低于及格线的人会变得格外缺乏安全感，也可能是热恋中的人时时刻刻想要和对方发生点什么肢体接触，总之当孙胜完擦完康涩琪的后背顺带做了一套极简版的背部马杀鸡，正准备把人翻个面来继续收拾的时候，她就被一双浸满秋水的眼睛捕捉了。

“胜完，想做……”

也不知道是孙胜完太勤勤恳恳兢兢业业还是怎样了，总之康涩琪声称被她这里揉揉那里按按给摸出了感觉，尽职尽责的小护工就这样被懵头懵脑地给拽到床上去亲亲了。

但孙胜完怎么也没想到这是艘贼船，船夫还是装得老人畜无害惹人心怜的那种类型，等康涩琪把她亲到晕晕乎乎不知东西南北的时候，又耷下了毛茸茸的眉毛，拿出最擅长的撒娇绝活，一边啄着她的脸一边哼哼唧唧：“我今天好没力气，胜完等下自己坐上来好不好。”

陈述句，根本就没有询问的意思。

生着病的人揪着衣角的手本来就没有使上多少力气，偏偏在这样黏糊的注视之下，孙胜完感觉自己就像是不小心落入蛛网的一只无助的小飞虫，动弹不得也无处可逃。

她叹了一口气，重新沉下身子，伸出手圈住了恋人的脖子，微微阖上双眼。

“请开始解开我的扣子吧。”

康涩琪在床上的的脾气有些让人捉摸不透，她喜欢将前戏做得慢条斯理，慢得几乎要让人怀疑她对这场性事是否真的抱有兴趣。她一颗一颗自下而上摩挲着孙胜完身前那排纽扣，指尖轻微朝纽孔里一顶，女朋友小猫一般柔软白皙的腹部就从两片展开的单薄衣料下露了出来。孙胜完很喜欢注视着这时候的康涩琪，眉头微蹙神情专注的样子像在攻克着什么难解的数学题。不过也只有孙胜完知道，这段时间可能是她在即将发生的性事里唯一能悠闲自在的时候，等到最后一颗纽扣失守，脾气古怪的小熊就将亮出她作为肉食动物锋利的爪牙。

没有多余装饰的黑色胸衣被向上推至锁骨，暴露在空气中的乳尖最先受到爪牙的折磨，感冒患者的鼻息和她现在的体温一样高，喷洒在敏感的皮肤上滚烫得让人想要蜷缩，不过尖端被牙齿温柔碾过的酥麻刺痛感让孙胜完无暇顾及康涩琪到底犯没犯鼻炎会不会憋得难受这回事，毕竟始作俑者看起来比她游刃有余得多。康涩琪格外留恋这个地方，柔软的舌尖配合着，将乳尖弄得红肿挺立，在上面晕开湿漉漉的一大片，在衬衫若有若无的遮掩下使视觉上的色情程度又上升了一个等级。

贪玩的小熊却不只会流连忘返，唇舌专攻这边的同时左手把另一边很好的照顾到，右手也不闲下，顺着孙胜完腹肌的纹理再拂过腰线，最终捏上了那人以手感极佳远近闻名的挺翘臀部——现在她就能又一次证明这个传闻的确属实。比臀部主人来得宽大许不少的手掌着迷地将软肉肆意揉搓成各种形状，然后以听见身上人伏在自己肩头吐出的难耐喘息为走向胜利的第一面旗帜。

孙胜完原本还只是把手臂自然放松地搭在康涩琪肩上，然而对方的行为越来越过火，自己的膝盖也越来越使不上力气，力量只能不由自主地转移到两只摇摇欲坠的手臂上。前倾着的上半身悬在空中，颤抖得像危机四伏的海平面上一张无所依靠的孱弱风帆。曲起的手肘有些不稳地支撑着重心，呼吸频率被对方搞得一团糟的同时，顾及别人成习惯的孙胜完还要分神去控制自己的力道不把这位病人没长什么肉的肩压疼。她在身体和精神上双重的高度警惕下几乎快要支撑不住，即将丢脸地软下身躯将全部重量交付给身前的人时，康涩琪的手托住了她的臀瓣，一使力就把人向自己拉近，紧紧地贴上了自己的小腹。

“内裤的话，需要我帮你脱吗？”

真是恶劣，孙胜完咬住下唇这么想着。答应对方以这种迎合的姿态进行情事已是她羞耻的极限，还要在恋人面前主动脱下自己的贴身衣物的话那她一定会转身就跑。不过好在年长她11天的恋人足够体贴周到，没有攻击性的单眼皮微微一弯，读懂了她眼中沉默害羞的抗拒，便了然地抬起手，用食指勾住了孙胜完睡裤松紧带的边缘。

“还是我来帮你吧。”

睡裤很短，在现在的氛围里几乎可以不计为遮挡物，而和未被完全脱下的衬衫一样是欲盖弥彰的情趣，于是康涩琪干脆连着底裤一齐脱下。孙胜完闭紧了双眼，因为她能明显感觉得到有什么足够粘稠的东西正与即将离开自己的那片贴身布料依依不舍地分离着，脑子里自动冒出的画面让孙胜完脚趾蜷曲，殊不知她这般明明害羞到不行却又倔强得不肯低头的模样落在另一人的眼中，是多会教人想要变本加厉地欺负她。

“胜完，好湿……”

康涩琪当然是故意这么说着，平时她可对这样下流的荤话没多大兴趣，做人实在的小熊只专注于用目光和指尖去尽可能多地描绘去记录恋人动情的模样。本来在对方答应自己一时兴起的无理请求后就该识相地见好就收，但今天的孙胜完太容易挑起心中潜藏的作恶因子，教她忍不住想多这位逗逗这位紧咬下唇的薄脸皮，看对方有些恼怒却只能欲语还休地瞪她一眼，没什么力气地骂她：“生病的人就不要讲这么多废话。”

喔，言下之意就是让她赶紧做。机灵有神的康涩琪点点头，为自己的阅读理解能力打了个漂亮的满分。

“胜完准备好了吗，胜完可以吗？”

简单的问句在添上重复的主语后显得刻意又挑逗，孙胜完恼怒地抬手捂住她的嘴：“也不要问这么多问题。”接着在手心收获了一个湿湿热热的吻。

康涩琪的鼻尖靠在孙胜完小指与无名指的缝隙上，眨眨眼，这下她是真的明白了，胜完的意思就是等不及了。

垂下的宽大下摆遮住了隐秘的关键部位，却并不妨碍康涩琪凭借记忆轻车熟路地找到她，触碰到了意料之内的泥泞，指尖探入并用力向上一挺，得到的回报就是孙胜完软成棉花糖般一声短促的惊呼，没支撑好的下坠却不听主人意志地把自己往罪魁祸首的手上送去，圈着对方脖颈的直径又缩短了一分。

停在里面的手却再无动作，康涩琪脸上的表情很明显——她感冒了，她是病人，病人是软绵绵使不上力气的，如果想要更多，需要靠上位者自己。

孙胜完又咬住了下唇，这是她今天做得最多的微表情，是内心在理智和欲望之间来回摇摆的外在表现。而身体未被安抚的空虚感最后还是战胜了她的羞耻心，她调整好最适合滑入的位置，开始小幅度地挺送腰肢。

万事开头难，而一旦跨过了那道坎一切就都会变得顺理成章起来。频率和幅度在一抽一送之间渐渐加快加大，裹挟着小熊最喜欢的蜂蜜的喘息声再也难以抑制。康涩琪微微仰着脸，着迷地描摹着眼前画面里的每一寸细节，孙胜完因为快感带来的本能而弓着身子，锁骨凹陷处积攒的汗水闪闪发光，漂亮的胸型随着节奏像夜里墨蓝色的海浪一样性感地起伏，发尾时不时绕过康涩琪的脸颊，让她从皮肤到心脏都像在被小猫的肉垫不轻不重地撩拨着，而对方被渐长刘海遮住的眉眼蹙起隐忍的弧度，配上新染的金发，使她看起来像是中世纪落入敌国手中，被对方偶尔有些流氓的将领牢牢把控着的落魄王子。

身上的人已经足够卖力，实在没有下位者可以动作的余地，可康涩琪一点也不觉得无趣，视觉上的冲击远远满足了身体和心理上的欲望需求。她现在热得难受，不只是因为还没额头上退下的烧，更因为眼前人在她身上点燃的一簇簇令人心痒难耐的火，从指尖到心尖。

手指被湿软紧紧咬着的感觉愈发明显，康涩琪知道那人快到了，她抛弃了自己小学男生一般以欺负喜欢的人为乐趣的恶劣兴致，直起腰，扶住对方的胯骨右手开始用力抽送，每一下进去后的退出都从孙胜完口中扯出了黏腻绵长的声音，是难舍难分麦芽糖。康涩琪的长款睡裤被越来越多的透明液体打湿得厉害，但她脑子里只剩下一个念头。

更多，要给胜完更多更多。

在内壁猛然一次久久的收紧之后，孙胜完终于卸了所有的力气跌了下来，康涩琪顺势圈住她的腰，将她紧紧地搂在怀里，感受着对方紧贴着自己的胸膛中那颗急促用力的跳动。

怀中的人平复呼吸后也不太敢抬起脸来，迟到归位的羞耻心疯狂地提醒她自己刚刚的所作所为，只好掩饰般地抱怨道：“还说自己没力气……”

孙胜完的声音窝在康涩琪的肩窝处，听起来闷闷软软的，康涩琪脑子里立马浮现出那人撇着眉毛委屈控诉的样子，觉得可爱到不行，却还顾及着接吻可能会传染感冒这回事，只好仅仅偏过头亲了亲她的耳朵，开开心心地回答：

“因为胜完是我的充电宝呀。”

第二天来探望的金艺琳疑惑地望着床上被裹得严严实实只露出一颗脑袋的人问道：“不是说感冒的是涩琪姐姐吗？”

孙胜完没有正面回答她，只是敷着热毛巾冲着一无所知的妹妹扯出一个虚弱的微笑，心里早已把痊愈过后说自己心怀愧疚要出门帮胜完买药的小笨熊狠狠问候了一遍。

“艺琳啊，姐姐跟你说，以后感冒的话，还是要好好休息才行……”


End file.
